


Operative Kirk

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Female Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen





	Operative Kirk

“It’s been a year since I’ve seen my bond-mate, my husband. I know that he is doing well, and is in Starfleet Command. I get the wonderful task of being the liaison to Starfleet Command. Perfect, just absolutely perfect. I don’t want to think about what the fallout would be with Starfleet if they found out, never mind what Spock would say. Time to go face the music I guess Operative Jamie Tabitha Kirk S’chi T’gan Spock of Surak, Day One, Operation Starfleet Command” “Computer, stop record, password protect.” Jamie Kirk sighed as she got her uniform on for the Starfleet. It was at times like these that she really missed Spock. He would be his usual logical self without emotions. She could already feel a fond smile growing on her face and the bond start to tingle with mutual feelings of longing. Jamie went over to the Academy. As she walked into the door a very familiar Vulcan saw her, “Daughter, it’s been too long.” “Father, it is nice to see you again as well” “Might I enquire as to why you are here?” “I’m the new liaison to Starfleet Command from Fleet Intelligence, Father.” “Am I right to assume that my son doesn’t know about this?” “You would be correct Father. I had to leave Vulcan because of a new mission. I can’t say where, but I can say that I am extremely glad that I wasn’t with child at the time. The mission didn’t end well, but we did get the subject matter we were looking for.” “I must bid you a good day, Daughter. I will tell the Clan of your presence here.” “Please give everyone my regards, Father. I truly enjoyed being with your family.” Ambassador Sarek, her father-in-law, raised his hand in the Vulcan leave taking and exited the building. Jamie continued on her way to the Command center and saw her husband. She reached out through their bond and Spock moved to her side. “T’hy’la, it’s good to see you again.” Spock’s voice hadn’t changed at all, a deep baritone that sent shivers down her spine. The whispers started up when Spock addressed me as “soul mate”. “You had to start the gossipers, Spock?” “Most certainly Tabby. What would life be without the gossipers? Your job would most definitely be more difficult without them.” “True. I have to go see the admiralty. Care to join me?” “Yes, I would love to join you.” “Operative Kirk?” “Captain Pike and Admiral Sanders it is a pleasure to see you again.” “Shall we take this to the Command Center?” “Please and thank you Captain, Admiral” “If I could join you Admiral? It has been a long time since I have been able to be in my wife’s presence.” That definitely set off whispers. To his credit, Pike only blinked, “Of course Commander Spock, Operative Kirk. I am sure that it must be extremely nice to be with your partner after such a long time.” “Indeed it is, but now is not the time to contemplate how we feel for each other. I believe that we should talk about my role under your command while I am here.” Admiral Sanders nodded “Agreed, I will post you with your bond-mate whenever possible. What are your qualifications?” Jamie smiled wanly “I have doctoral degrees in Engineering, Psychology, Mathematics, Navigation, Medicine, Sciences, Astronomy, Linguistics, Command, Espionage, Cartography, Social Sciences, History, and Education. I’ve gone through all necessary training for each, and I have degrees in all of the Xeno- fields that I mentioned.” Captain Pike’s eyes were popping out of his skull “Most impressive, Operative Kirk. I can understand why you are so highly prized in Intel.” “I chose to be here. The mission was up for grabs when I took it.” Jamie smiled, “I am glad to be going here, rather than another spatio-temporal warp mission.” “I want you on the Enterprise, in Sickbay.” Admiral Sanders said almost immediately. Jamie nodded and asked “What is my rank going to be?” “Commander, as per usual” Admiral Sanders replied. “I also believe that you can help Commander Spock with his language classes, that is if you don’t have any objections, Commander?” Spock nodded “That would be most agreeable Admiral.” “Thank you for your understanding. I will perform to the best of my ability to then end of my assignment, ‘Ex Astris, Scientia’ and ‘Gloria, Patri et filio, et Spiritui Sancto’”


End file.
